


Las Horas Reales

by AmiMaMona



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Educando a la princesa, Gay, Goong, M/M, Omegaverse, Sorry Not Sorry, Tenía que hacerlo, Una adaptación omegaverse que nadie pidió, Yaoi, adaptación, alfa - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMaMona/pseuds/AmiMaMona
Summary: IMPORTANTE: Esta es una adaptación del dorama Educando a la Princesa/Las horas de la princesa/Goong producido por Eight Peaks, basado en el manhwa de Park So Hee, Goong.A Evan le gustaría que le dijeran cómo es que terminó comprometido ¡Y con el príncipe! Parecía una broma pesada.Para ser justos, al futuro Rey tampoco le hacía mucha gracia.Que los dos vayan al mismo colegio y nunca hayan hablado parecería el colmo. Que uno haya escuchado al otro proponiéndole matrimonio a otra persona es simplemente... bueno, algo.Algo incómodo.





	Las Horas Reales

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [궁 (宮) / Goong](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/434215) by Park So Hee. 



**_DOCE AÑOS ATRÁS_ **

_—Nicholas, acércate, por favor._

_El hombre se aproximó lentamente hacia la cama donde el Rey yacía, pálido, pero con ese gesto imperturbable tan característico. Nicholas nunca había pensado siquiera en que algún día vería a Griffin, el alfa siempre fuerte, siempre seguro, sin siquiera fuerzas para levantarse de su lecho. Al llegar a su lado, pudo distinguir los casi imperceptibles círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos de su amigo. Se sintió más impotente que nunca._

_—Nicholas, mi leal amigo… —la atención de los iris oscuros de Griffin estaba toda sobre él—. Has estado a mi lado desde que tengo memoria, como un dedicado compañero que siempre pensó en mi bien y en el de esta nación, antes que en sí mismo, aun cuando no era tu obligación. Tantos años de fidelidad para conmigo y nuestra amistad, no han hecho más que demostrarme que tú y tu familia no son sino gente de gran corazón y valores altos, por lo que he pensado en cómo retribuirte todo el tiempo que has pasado a mi lado._

_—Su Majestad, si me permite, yo no podría pedir nada más que el reconocimiento de sus gentiles palabras. Con todo respeto, no necesito ni creo merecer retribución alguna por algo que he hecho por voluntad y con tanto gusto como ha sido estar al lado de Su Majestad._

_El ceño del monarca se frunció de forma casi imperceptible ante las palabras del beta._

_—Nick —dijo con un tono más relajado, dejando de lado el protocolo, sabiendo que el taquígrafo y el par de damas no dirían nada—, no es el momento de ponerte formal. “_ Majestad” _—dijo con tono burlón—. Has sido el único al que he podido considerar un verdadero amigo fuera de los muros del palacio; me has brindado una amistad desinteresada, viéndome siempre como a la persona que soy antes que mi título nobiliario. No sé si lo llegues a comprender, pero, siendo parte de la realeza, encontrar a alguien como tú es como un glorioso soplo de brisa fresca. No hay nada que yo pueda darte que se compare con lo que tu compañía me ha dado a lo largo de mi vida, y ahora, que está a punto de terminar…_

_—No —dijo Nicholas, sin poder contener la tristeza que le provocaba esa última cosa—, no digas eso. Te repondrás, aun te quedan varios años por delante._

_—Ambos sabemos que mentir se te da fatal, no lo hagas —el Rey hizo un gesto a una de las damas, que se aproximó a ellos con una pequeña y elegante caja en las manos—. Esta es una promesa, una prueba de mi agradecimiento —la mujer le entregó la caja a Nicholas con delicadeza—. Sé que tu nieto mayor tiene la bendición de concebir hijos en su vientre, por lo que sería un honor para mí que permitieras que mis bisnietos fueran producto de la unión de nuestras familias, mi nieto, el futuro príncipe heredero, y el tuyo. Nada quisiera más que llegar a verlos, pero dadas las circunstancias tendrá que ser sólo una promesa a futuro para mí._

_Nick no sabía qué decir. Era la primera vez que no sabía cómo contestar a una idea de su mejor amigo. Le pasó por cabeza la imagen su pequeño nieto, tan dulce y lleno de alegría, luego la de su hijo y su nuera, cargando a su otro bebé y por último la del joven Príncipe; la vida de todos podría dar un giro drástico por aquello que sus manos temblorosas sujetaban. Sin embargo, la idea de negarse no llegaba a materializarse sólida en su mente, pues esta podría ser la última voluntad de Griffin, su eterno camarada. Todo lo que pensaba se reducía a una bruma borrosa que no le aclaraba nada ni lo dejaba tomar una decisión y la esperanza y el cariño en los ojos del otro hombre no ayudaban._

_—Griffin, yo… —pocas veces había visto ese brillo en los ojos del alfa. Las palabras no salían de su boca, y, de todos modos, no sabía lo que iba a decir… tenía que… tenía que…_

_Y luego reparó en la palidez de su tez en contraste con las ojeras oscuras y el tono natural de su piel. Recordó sus aventuras en primaria, sus complicidades y secretos adolescentes, la presión que sintieron ambos al entrar a la etapa adulta y tener que enfrentarse al futuro, dentro y fuera de los muros de Palacio; siempre juntos, lado a lado, mientras crecían, mientras iban forjando un camino, mientras se contaban sobre la maravillosa persona que habían conocido y con la que planeaban pasar el resto de sus vidas. Nick había sido el primero en saber que el futuro Rey había sido flechado por los ojos de Ethel, y Griffin había sido el primero en escuchar todos los discursos que él daba sobre Teresa. Y cuando Griffin subió al trono nunca se distanció de él, seguían compartiendo la misma camaradería de su amistad y las risas, aunque ahora su amigo llevaba el peso de la corona sobre él. El rey de Asmer lo consideraba su mejor amigo, lo estimaba y estaba tan agradecido que quería obsequiarle uno de los más grandes honores al que alguien podría aspirar: quería hacerlo parte de la familia real,_ de su familia _, oficialmente._

_La mente de Nicholas estaba tan saturada, su nieto era tan pequeño, el anillo significaba tanto, los ojos de Griffin estaban llenos de expectación…_

_Y su salud era tan delicada._

_—No podría estar más agradecido por este honor —dijo haciendo una leve reverencia e inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto._

_Cuando Nicholas volvió a su casa esa tarde, no sabía cómo sentirse; abrazó a Teresa ocultando su rostro en su cuello mientras ella, preocupada, acariciaba su cabello. Luego de tranquilizarse un poco, le enseñó, con manos temblorosas, la pequeña caja y le contó todo. Al terminar, hubo un largo silencio que torturó a Nick frente al rostro inexpresivo de su esposa; sintió las lágrimas agolparse mientras abría la boca para suplicar perdón, pero las suaves manos que se posaron en sus mejillas lo interrumpieron. La sonrisa suave y los ojos comprensivos de Teresa le devolvieron algo de serenidad._

_—Has sido el mejor amigo del Rey desde que era sólo el pequeño futuro príncipe heredero, y nunca tuviste una segunda intención para estar a su lado —sus palabras salieron suaves pero firmes, demostrando la fe que tenía en ellas—. Esto es más que una oportunidad única en la vida para casi nadie, esto es el destino. Todo tiene una razón, amor —limpió con dulzura una lágrima que se escapaba de los ojos de su esposo, para luego abrazarlo por el cuello, dirigiéndolo a su pecho para que reposara sus preocupaciones._

_Nicholas pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Teresa, aferrándose a ella como a un salvavidas. Agradecía todos los días haberla encontrado, habría sido un desastre él solo. Y la amaba tanto, tanto, tanto. Esperaba, deseaba, con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que sus palabras fueran verdad y que, como tantas otras veces, la intuición de ella acertara._

_Teresa se habría ofendido por su desconfianza._

***

_El Rey de Asmer recobró su salud y se recuperó la armonía en el país. Sin embargo, tres años después, el Príncipe Heredero, Edward, falleció de forma prematura, ascendiendo así su hermano menor al cargo. Un año después, la enfermedad del Rey volvió a obligarlo a estar en cama, esta vez con pronósticos aún menos alentadores. Luego de seis meses de angustia en la Casa Real, el monarca dio su último aliento, dejando el trono en manos de Kenneth y a Eric en el puesto de sucesión, como el joven Príncipe Heredero de nueve años._

_***_

****

**_ACTUALIDAD_ **

 

Un sacudón brusco lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Evan!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Preguntó desconcertado.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces ido —dijo Violet con preocupación.

—No “parece”, lo está —señaló Gabrielle con una mirada filosa sobre él.

—No… —trató de esquivar el tema—. No es nada, sólo tengo hambre.

—Como siempre… —canturreó Gregory, dándole una mirada divertida. Gabrielle, por el contrario, se puso alerta.

—¿Tu celo está cerca? —dijo con rapidez—. Por lo general, no te da hambre hasta el segundo descanso.

—Oh —Greg hizo amago de incorporarse— ¿Quieres que vaya a comprarte algo?

—Mejor voy yo —dijo Violet—. Si viene un alfa yo no podré con él ¿Tienes los supresores aquí, corazón?

Evan se exasperó un poco con el rumbo que estaba tomando la charla.

—Rayos, ¡No! —dijo con las puntas de las orejas ruborizadas—. Mi celo está cerca, sí, pero no se supone que sea hasta dentro de–

—Todavía puede ser irregular…

—Gabs, por favor —se incorporó y acomodó un poco sus pantalones—. Iré a la cafetería por algo y todo estará bien.

—Cielo, creo que Greg debería ir contigo…

—¡Estaré bien! —dijo mientras se alejaba de sus amigos.

—¡No si los monitores de pasillos te ven! —fue lo último que escuchó.

Bueno, eso era verdad, tendría un serio problema si se encontraba con uno de ellos… ¡Pero no era su culpa! Es decir, uno no entra al Instituto de Artes de Asmer, _el más prestigioso del país,_ en la especialidad de Diseño para que luego lo anden reprimiendo, ¡simplemente no! El alma de un diseñador no debería verse limitada, él tenía mucho derecho; su forma de expresión era a través de la ropa y…

Dio un salto veloz detrás de una columna. Un monitor estaba pasando demasiado cerca de él.

En realidad, puede que Evan entendiera _sólo un poco_ el escándalo que hacían por su manera de llevar el uniforme. _Sólo un poco_. Para empezar, no usaba los calcetines blancos reglamentarios, sino unos largos de colores llamativos con diseños raros; lo que no sería un problema muy notorio si no llevara las puntas de los pantalones dobladas casi hasta la mitad de los tobillos. Y el blazer… bueno, la cosa no era en realidad con él, sino con la camisa: Evan agregó un pedazo de tela de la misma índole que los calcetines en los puños de las mangas, por lo que quedaban más largas, y doblaba la colorida parte sobre el blazer. Todos sus uniformes eran así, todos los días. De ese modo, ganó mala fama entre los monitores de pasillos, que se encargaban de controlar que no se infringiera ninguna norma mientras los estudiantes estaban fuera de sus salones. Evan estaba yendo de lleno contra el código de vestimenta.

Tampoco se preocupaba mucho por ellos; después de años de estar escapando cuando se veían, su velocidad y resistencia al correr se habían desarrollado muy bien. Aun así, trataba de evitarse encuentros con ellos lo más que pudiera, pues no quería que en su expediente figurara un permanente mal comportamiento. No, no, eso sería una molestia para sus padres y ellos ya tenían bastante con la colegiatura como para que les llevara más problemas.

Al menos no podía ser amonestado por los collares de protección llamativos ya que eran “por su propia seguridad” ni por el arcoíris maltrecho que era su cabello, porque sería imposible sobrevivir.

Cuando vio que el sujeto se alejaba, salió con cuidado de su escondite y continuó hacia la cafetería.

Había pensado en comprar un sándwich con mucho queso extra, pero creyó que sería mejor una cajita de esos pequeños bocadillos que a sus amigos les gustaban tanto, como una silenciosa disculpa. Se sentía culpable por mentirles… o bueno, no “mentirles”, más o menos… o sí, “mentirles”. Es que lo ocultó porque no venía al caso. Aunque preguntaron… pero no por _eso_ en específico. Sí, había estado distraído y sí, quisieron saber por qué, pero de verdad que no sentía que fuera el momento para andar penando en voz alta.

Esa mañana Evan había encontrado una carta que lo mantuvo preocupado todo el camino a la escuela. _Aviso de embargo_ , recordó. No llegó a leer más que el título que exhibía el papel porque se le hacía tarde otra vez, pero se sentía muy inquieto. Por supuesto, ya conocía la situación de su familia y, aunque fuera un poco aterrador admitirlo, no era la primera vez que encontraba un papel de esos en su casa.

Su padre había aceptado ser fiador del préstamo de un amigo que desapareció al momento de pagar. Hacía ya un tiempo que recibían cartas y llamadas del banco y a su papá lo habían despedido poco después de que entrara en las listas de riesgo por deudas. El hombre que huyó había trabajado la confianza de la familia para que aceptaran ayudarlo con su préstamo; los visitaba seguido y se mostraba servicial para lo que necesitaran, llevaba comida los fines de semana y conversaba con su padre hasta que se hacía de noche. Era un alfa de baja categoría, pero un alfa al fin y al cabo, carismático por naturaleza, así que no le tomó demasiado tiempo ganarse a sus padres. Evan siempre estuvo un poco receloso sobre el sujeto, pero luego de comentárselo un par de veces a sus progenitores y que estos desestimaran sus dudas, se dijo que seguramente eran paranoias suyas, que todo estaba bien, que seguro era un buen hombre.

Y luego recordaba que el instinto en alfas y omegas era algo de mucha confianza y volvía a preocuparse.

Cuando ese tipo huyó, se prometió a sí mismo que la próxima vez escucharía con más atención la voz de su omega.

Por eso es que se sentía tan inquieto; tenía el presentimiento de que esa carta era distinta a las que habían llegado hasta ahora. Un malestar en el estómago lo acompañó toda la mañana, y aunque lo dejó de lado cuando se encontró con sus amigos, no desapareció. Ahora que caminaba solo por los pasillos no podía evitar pensar en ello.

La preocupación estaba dando paso al miedo, y su estado se acentuaba por la sensación hueca en su estómago, así que, sacando un poco de optimismo de donde pudo, apresuró su paso a la cafetería. De seguro era hambre. Ojalá fuera hambre.

 

***

 

_“Príncipe, ya es momento.”_ recordó, _“Ya tiene diecisiete años, según las tradiciones, ya es tiempo de llevar a cabo su matrimonio.”_. Eric apresuró sus pasos a través del pasillo. _“La Familia Real, desde sus principios, ha presentado matrimonios a temprana edad en sus herederos, como es su caso ahora. Por supuesto, Alteza, usted ya tenía conocimiento de esto.”_ Sí, claro que lo sabía, pero no que fuera a ser _tan_ pronto. _“Puede que le resulte un poco abrupta la forma en la que se le comunicó la noticia”_ ¿Un poco? ¿Sabía acaso la Reina algo sobre el tacto? _“Pero como sabe, su Majestad el Rey, ha estado sufriendo malestares y, finalmente, se ha revelado que tiene daño cerebral. Por eso debemos comenzar a pensar en el futuro de la sucesión y en la prevalencia de la Familia Real desde ahora. Este es el momento en que debemos mostrar una imagen de prosperidad”_ Intentó ser sutil, pero para Eric fue como si se lo dijera con un golpe en la cara: querían asegurarse un futuro heredero. Ya. _“Si no tiene alguna opción en mente, el Consejo Real y Sus Majestades quisiéramos hacer efectivo el arreglo que Su Alteza Real, el difunto Rey Griffin, hizo para usted…”._

No.

_“… con la familia de un valioso amigo suyo.”_

No había forma de que aceptara eso. No si podía evitarlo. Así que caminó un poco más rápido hacia el salón donde había citado a la única persona que podía ayudarlo.

 

***

 

Puede que después de todo sí hubiera sido hambre lo que tenía Evan, pues ya se sentía mejor. Como su celo se acercaba, era lógico que su cuerpo necesitara más energía para prepararse. Eso debía ser todo, menos mal.

Ya de mejor humor, decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la escuela y tomó el camino largo para volver con sus amigos. En lugar de ir directo por las escaleras del Edificio B, subió por las del A, sólo para deleitarse la vista un poco.

El Instituto de Artes de Asmer contaba con tres edificios, en los que se impartían las clases de dos especialidades en cada uno. El primero, el Edificio A, albergaba a los estudiantes de Danza y Cine; el segundo, el B, a los de Arte y Diseño y el C, era el de Música y Teatro. En la planta baja de la escuela habían escaleras directas a cada edificio, los que a su vez tenían pasillos que los conectaban entre sí en cada piso y que, prácticamente, estaban desiertos. En la misma planta estaba la cafetería (lo que era un suplicio si tenías clase en uno de los últimos pisos), que era uno de los pocos lugares en los que los de distintas especialidades se veían las caras. Por lo general, todos se mantenían en sus respectivas secciones y no se hablaban con los de otras.

Mientras paseaba por el Edificio A, Evan sentía ser víctima de una injusticia. Las instalaciones de este eran mucho mejores que las del suyo; la pintura de las paredes estaba perfecta, las ventanas relucientes (y nuevas, eran blindadas), no había restos de cinta adhesiva de carteles viejos e incluso el piso parecía brillar más. No era justo. Todos estaban pagando la cuota, deberían asegurar las mismas condiciones para todos los estudiantes. Aunque, en realidad no servía mucho que se quejase, era una causa perdida. El Príncipe estudiaba Cine, así de simple. Bueno, el Príncipe y la mayoría de los chicos de familias ricas.

Un enojo travieso se asomó en Evan mientras se dirigía al pasillo que conectaba con su sección. Miró a ambos lados y se encontró completamente solo. Sonrió para sí. Llevó su mano al bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó un marcador indeleble. En realidad no tenía ninguna frase inteligente en mente pero quería desquitarse un poco.

Se aproximó a una de las puertas que estaban por ahí y trató de que se le ocurriera algo rápido.

¿Cómo iba esa canción? Um…  Oh, cierto.

_Los Reyes del Mundo viven en la cima,_

_Tienen la vista más hermosa,_

_Pero no saben qué pensamos de ellos los demás;_

_No saben que abajo nosotros somos los reyes._

Y esa otra parte también… era algo como…

_Los Reyes del Mundo le tienen miedo a todo_

_Ya que confunden a los perros con lobos,_

_Y tienden trampas donde ellos mismos caerán algún día._

_¡Se protegen hasta del amor!_

 

Miró el mensaje con satisfacción. No era algo muy brillante y puede que nunca lo notaran ya que nadie pasaba por ahí, pero…

—¡¿Qué?!

Evan se alarmó y se preparó para salir corriendo, pero llegó a escuchar la contestación y su cuerpo se congeló en su lugar.

—Te acabo de proponer matrimonio, Lena. No es muy educado contestar una pregunta con otra.

Él de verdad intentó que no le importara lo que oía. Era una conversación privada, nada tenía que ver con él y escuchar sería _tan_ incorrecto… pero, si es que era la misma que él creía, se trataba de Lena Campbell, la joven promesa del ballet del instituto. Algún menor de edad (suponiendo que no fuera un profesor, ugh) le estaba proponiendo matrimonio a una chica igualmente menor de edad. Era tan, tan tentador. Ni siquiera era necesario asomarse, podía sólo quedarse ahí y…

—Lo siento, Eric, no puedo —oh, eso era desgarrador—. Ni siquiera hemos terminado la escuela, somos muy jóvenes. Sería un cambio radical para nuestra amistad —¡Ouch! está en la _friendzone_ —. Además, tú sabes que mi sueño es ser una bailarina famosa —bueno, ella tenía un punto—, y eso sería imposible si entro al palacio como tu esposa— claro, porque…

_¿Palacio?_

—Lo entiendes ¿cierto? Ser esposa del Príncipe Heredero es…

—¡¿QUE QUÉ?! —el grito se le escapó al mismo tiempo que se le resbalaba la caja de dulces y golpeaba la puerta en un intento de alcanzarla al vuelo.

¿El Príncipe Heredero? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Qué rayos acababa de escuchar?

Qué demonios, debía salir de ahí. Se alejó unos pasos cuando oyó una voz masculina.

—¡Oye! —los dedos se le atenazaron en la caja— ¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí? —se escuchaba muy cerca, debía estar en la puerta—. Voltéate.

Evan no necesitó más, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo. No le dio tiempo al otro ni de volver a abrir la boca.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba en los pasillos de su Edificio. Aminoró el paso y trató de verse relajado entre los demás. Sentía sus pulmones a punto de estallar; estaba seguro de que había batido un record de velocidad. Más calmado pero con algo del susto todavía en el cuerpo, se dirigió a su salón con sus amigos. Ya se había tardado mucho, seguro estaban preocupados.

Efectivamente, se los encontró en la puerta, a punto de salir a buscarlo.

—Menos mal —le recriminó Gabi—. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, eh?

—Creímos que te había pasado algo, corazón —la mirada de Violet era de sincera preocupación, pero Evan comprendió bien a qué se debía, y se sintió tonto al ver que ellos creían que debían cuidar también de la fecha de su ciclo.

—¡Oh, enano! ¡Trajiste…! —hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Greg miró la caja en sus manos con detenimiento—. Está hecha trizas —Evan bajó su vista y, con vergüenza, vio que era verdad. Tenía que controlar mejor sus nervios.

—A-ah, sí… es que… — _excusas, excusas, rápido, excusas._

—¿Alguien se metió contigo? —preguntó el chico, frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que cuadraba los hombros, contrastando con su usual porte relajado.

—N-no, no, tranquilo. Es sólo… um, un Monitor me tomó por sorpresa y tuve que correr.

Greg pareció relajarse ante la aclaración pero Gabrielle no desafiló sus ojos ni un poco.

—No suenas muy sincero.

Evan se removió incómodo; Gabrielle era una omega también y podía oler sus emociones; trataba de controlar sus feromonas pero a ella casi nunca se le escapaba nada.

—Bueno, bueno —intervino Violet—. Linda, si Evan dice que está bien, lo está —se dirigió a él—. No te sientes extraño ¿verdad?

—No, totalmente normal.

—¿Ves? Además no huelo nada raro en él ¿Tú sí?

Violet y Gregory eran betas y, pese a que estos podían identificar el olor del celo, no podían percibir sus emociones por el aroma. Cuando Gabi se ponía así de pesada Evan agradecía que sólo uno de sus amigos fuera capaz de leerlo, pues, si los mellizos también pudieran, no dudaba que sería una batalla campal.

Gabrielle lo miró con el ceño fruncido por un momento que se le hizo demasiado largo, pero terminó suspirando.

—No, nada raro.

Evan se sintió desinflar del alivio.

—Chicos, adentro —voltearon para ver que le impedían el paso a la maestra de Clasificación de Telas—. Ya es hora de clase —un segundo después, la campana sonó.

Violet, alarmada por no haberse percatado de la hora, empujó a ambos omegas hacia el interior mientras se disculpaba en voz alta. Al mirar sobre sus hombros, los dos vieron la cara avergonzada de la chica que se tornó casi del mismo rojo de su cabello, y a Gregory, como el caballero que presumía ser, ayudando a la profesora con los enormes bolsos en los que traía los muestrarios.

Cuando fue depositado en su asiento por su amiga, Evan se tomó un momento para respirar en paz, sin ojos curiosos sobre él. Adoraba a sus amigos, de verdad que sí, pero se volvía cansado que quisieran cuidarlo todo el tiempo. No había hablado de esto con Gabi pues le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero quería preguntarle si a ella no le molestaba… aunque puede que también le diera miedo decirle que no sentía que Greg y Violet estuvieran sobre ella tanto como lo estaban con él. Acomodó sus brazos sobre el pupitre y, cerrando los ojos, recargó su cabeza en ellos. Comenzaba a sentirla pesada.

Pese a todo, sus amigos eran estupendos y confiables. Sobre todo confiables. «¿Estaría bien contarles?» se preguntó; la propuesta secreta del príncipe era el chisme más grande del que alguna vez se había enterado y no sabía cómo manejarlo. Comenzaba a hacer mucho calor pero no quería moverse para quitarse el blazer.

Por un lado la noticia era enorme y _necesitaba_ contarle a alguien, pues se sentía algo inquieto —y caluroso— con un secreto que le cosquilleaba en el pecho y en la lengua —que la tenía pesada, por cierto—. Le hubiera gustado llegar y dar un espectáculo de verborrea medido en nanosegundos, ser _el-pajarito-que-me-contó_ lo que de seguro sería el escándalo más grande de la escuela si se salía de control… y por eso es que otra parte de él le decía que mejor cerrara la boca.

Para empezar no era su asunto; fuera o no el príncipe, contarlo no sería correcto, era algo muy íntimo y él lo escuchó por andar husmeando… pero era _tan_ tentador que su vena chismosa no pudo evitarlo. Además, no planeaba ventilarlo —estaría bien que alguien abriera una ventana ahora mismo— por toda la escuela; sólo quería decírselo a sus amigos y confiaba en que no saldría de ellos cuatro. Se preguntó si dudaría tanto si hubiera sido un estudiante cualquiera en lugar de Eric Crowley, el Príncipe Heredero. Si él se enteraba de que había sido Evan quien lo espiaba, y que encima se ponía a contar lo que vio podría hacer que lo arresten, o convertir la escuela en un infierno para él, o destruirlo en algún sentido que no quería imaginarse, o…

_«Maldita sea, hace muchísimo calor»_

Intentó abrir los párpados pero se encontró con que no podía. Se dio cuenta entonces de que su cuerpo estaba muy pesado y caliente, no se podía mover.

—¿Evan? —escuchó decir a una voz lejana, parecida a la de Gabrielle.

—Ah… —fue lo único que pudo contestar antes de que sintiera una ola de calor azotarlo.

—¡Señorita Mayer, dígale a un preceptor que venga a cuidar la clase!

Evan no escuchó más que unos pasos apresurados pasarle por al lado mientras alguien lo tomaba por las axilas e intentaba levantarlo.

—¡Fontaine, corra con la enfermera, dígale que prepare una camilla y supresores! —quien fuera, le estaba gritando de lleno en el oído— ¡Señor Mayer, por favor ayúdeme a llevar a Brown!

Casi enseguida, lo tomaron otras dos manos que le dieron más estabilidad. «Por dios, Evan» le dijo la nueva persona mientras comenzaban a caminar.

—¡Alguien abra las ventanas y encienda los ventiladores! ¡Que se disipen las feromonas!

En la nube vaporosa en que se había convertido la consciencia de Evan, esas frases no tenía sentido para nada.

Sonaba como si alguien hubiera entrado en celo.


End file.
